


Holdout

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Smut, ij porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku's known for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holdout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [IJ's Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), to the prompt "Bleach, Ikkaku/Yumichika, known for years." Spoilers for revelations in the most recent handful of chapters. Smut, of course. 474 words.

**Holdout**

Yumichika's eyes were so wide and dark they looked like they were taking up half his dead-white face. He looked, for the first time in all the time Ikkaku'd known him, like he was fucking terrified.

That wouldn't do at all.

"Moron," Ikkaku growled, and pushed Yumichika right up against the wall. Yumichika opened his mouth to say something that was probably going to be damned stupid, so Ikkaku took the tactical advantage and kissed him, hot and dirty, just the way he knew Yumichika liked it best.

It took Yumichika a second to get with the program, but then he was all over it, kissing back and twisting his hands in Ikkaku's uniform. Ikkaku growled, pleased, and slid his thigh between Yumichika's. Yumichika ground against him, and damn, he was already hard.

Ikkaku grinned and bit down on Yumichika's lower lip, sucking on it hard. Yumichika arched against him, pressing against him and rubbing off on him, shameless as a cat. Ikkaku ran a hand down his back and squeezed Yumichika's ass, and brushed his mouth along Yumichika's jaw. "Moron," he breathed, against Yumichika's ear. "I've known for years."

That was all it took; Yumichika arched and came with a choked-off shout. Ikkaku held him steady, just like he always did, and grinned against his throat, where he knew Yumichika's skin was sensitive enough to feel it. "Moron," he said again, for good measure.

"Oh, shut _up_," Yumichika said, and shoved at his shoulder. And then, "Oh my _god_, this is disgusting. Get off me, you ass, I have to clean up." And he sounded as prissy and pissed as ever.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome," Ikkaku said, and stepped back, still grinning, especially at the baleful way Yumichika was glaring at the stain on his uniform. Yumichika flipped him off, not even looking. "So you know this means I'm going to kick your ass next time we're sparring and you try to hold out on me."

That startled Yumichika enough to distract him from his uniform, and he looked up. "Hold out on--" He stopped, and held Ikkaku's gaze, searching him for--fucked if Ikkaku knew what, exactly. Whatever it was, he must have found it, because after a minute, he nodded. "All right."

Ikkaku rolled his neck on his shoulders, popping it. "Yeah, good."

Yumichika snorted and produced a handkerchief from somewhere, and swiped at his uniform. It looked like a lost cause to Ikkaku, but he was a lot less fussy about those kinds of things than Yumichika was. After a moment, Yumichika said, very quietly, "Thanks."

"Forget it," Ikkaku said. "Nothing to thank me for." That was what being partners was for.

He grinned up at the sky as Yumichika hissed and swore at his uniform. Fuck, he couldn't _wait_ till the next time they hit the practice yards.

**end**


End file.
